Busted
by CMW2
Summary: Part 5 of ? in My M&M Green Eggs and Ham series: Could they, would they in a car? Unfortunately for Bobby D, the answer is a resounding yes; Rated for language and spice;42nd in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: (from my profile and an explanation for the changed summaries of the previous installments):**** GREEN EGGS AND HAM- MY CURRENT M&M SERIES: ****Hello, fellow _In Plain Sight_ readers. After being attacked by lusty plot bunnies, I wrote ****_Unleashed_** **and due to the good reception to it (and its companion pieces), I have decided to turn it into a "Where next?" thing for Mary and Marshall.**

**Basically, through suggestions from the reviews in the previous oneshot, I'll base the next one off of that. For example: After **_**Putting Down Roots**_**, someone suggested that M&M make love in the pool and that became **_**Aesthetics**_**. By doing this, I hope to keep up to date with what y'all want to read and to keep my beloved smut muse in tiptop shape. So, drop me a line and let's have some lemony M&M fun. ****With love, CMW2…**

**(I'm probably going to hell for making Dr. Seuss dirty but it's worth it!)**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

When Mother Nature decided to give Albuquerque a good soaking, she didn't fuck around with drizzles. No, she had a bucket and she was unafraid to use it on the unsuspecting townsfolk, even the US Marshals. Why should she be afraid of them anyway? It wasn't like they could shoot her…

Honestly, Mary Shannon wasn't too bothered by the sudden downpour. Okay, so she had sworn up a black and blue streak when the storm first hit but now, she had better things to focus on than chafing denim. Like the way Marshall Mann was looking at her after she stopped running towards the truck. While there was confusion, there was lust too and she knew exactly why.

She had worn a white button down today. She had also picked out a hot pink and yellow bra (yes, she liked bright colored undies and no, it didn't make her any less badass) and since the aforementioned shirt was soaked through, the bra was very…there. Her hair was plastered and curling around her face, making her look like an extra from some romantic comedy-drama.

"See something you like, Cowboy?" she teased cheekily. It was always fun to do that, to poke Marshall and his Grendel with a stick…

His eyes darkened and he advanced on her swiftly, slinging her defiantly over his shoulder. Mary struggled half heartedly (she wouldn't be her if she didn't put up some form of a fight) and yelped as he tossed her into the back of the SUV, slamming the door behind them. His lips went on hers hungrily and she laughed against his mouth as he tore her top in two like always.

"You _**really**_ need to stop doing that. I'm running out of shirts." she wheezed as she peeled his shirt off and started in on his belt.

"I've already offered a good solution to that problem. You just won't do it.", he retorted with a boyish grin as he swiftly undid her bra.

"W-walking around naked all the time is _**not**_ a good solution. That's just you being a horny dirty bastard."

Now, he was a _**naked**_ horny dirty bastard…

"I'm _**your**_ horny dirty bastard. Lift your hips."

It took a bit longer to get her jeans off but the good thing is that when they did come up, they took her panties with them. It took a bit of maneuvering and playful wrestling for the top but eventually, Mary was riding him slowly, watching as his eyes shifted between man and beast. His hands spanned her waist and she leaned forward, kissing his jaw as her aching clit ground against his pubic bone.

"Marshall… oh, _**fuck**_…"

"So fucking _**good**_….faster, Mary…"

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she obeyed and he sat up just enough for their lips to find each other again, their tongues twining, writhing like they were. The seat squeaked rhythmically as they picked up the pace and the windows were completely fogged up, only the sound of the rain suggesting an outside world.

Mary's orgasm took her by surprise and took the wind out of her lungs in a loud scream, one that was accented by a low, feral growl from her Cowboy as he moved feverishly inside her, flooding her with warmth. Even after they were done, they stayed connected, kissing and listening to the tapering off storm…

A loud rapping on the window abruptly shattered their bliss spell and Marshall flushed to a rather nice shade of fuchsia as she swore under her breath. Oh, yeah. They weren't at home. they were in their government issued SUV in an empty (but still patrolled) parking lot. Shit.

"This is going to be fun to explain to Stan." she deadpanned as wiped the fog away, only to see a rather amused looking Detective Bobby Dershowitz. The black's man eyes widened to dinner plates as he took them in and Mary self consciously covered her breasts with her hands as Marshall opened the passenger's side door.

Bobby D had a hand over his eyes as he greeted, "I should seriously arrest your asses."

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Marshall started it!"

"Me? _**You're**_ the one who decided to wear a white shirt on a day like this!"

"It wasn't raining when I picked it out, numbnuts! You and your damn Grendel…"

"Hey! I said that I _**should**_ arrest your asses, not that I was _**going**_ to! You two are my friends and…Jesus, Shannon, put your damned shirt on!", Bobby cut off with less amusement and more disgust.

"He ripped it to shreds or I would!" she snapped back as she secured her bra.

Marshall passed her his soaked one and pulled his boxers and under tank back on before climbing up front and turning the truck on.

"Thanks, man. I owe you big."

"Damn right, you do. Crazy ass, horny ass US Marshals…" he grumbled as he returned to his squad car.

Mary slammed the truck door and climbed forward as Marshall drove them towards the exit, buckling her seat belt for good measure. After all, it would suck to get pulled over after getting busted for getting busy in the parking lot. The only way that it could've been worse is that they got caught in a Burger King bathroom like Humpty…

He looked at her and she looked at him and both of them fell into a laughing fit. As horrifying as it was to be caught in the backseat like teenagers, it was still fuckin' hilarious, especially the priceless look on Bobby D's face...oh, god…

"…can't believe that just happened!", she gasped.

"Well, it did and I really don't appreciate you throwing me under the bus like that, Shannon!"

"You _**did **_start it!"

"You didn't stop me!" he brought out sagely as he turned the corner.

Knowing he was right but not willing to admit it, she settled for a classic.

"Shut up."


End file.
